A Crack in the Fourth Wall
by Petchricor
Summary: We have worked so hard together to try and fix this, but a life is lost and I'm left on my own to fix it. Can an author fix this? Are you watching? I wish I knew *rated T for swearing*


**I was listening to Beethoven's **_**Moonlight Sonata **_**while writing this so in my head it was less action and more dramatic. Also, this is my VERY FIRST second person story I've ever written, so cut me some slack if I mess something up. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

It was just a fight like any other you had been in with bullets flying, insults being yelled loudly, grenades being tossed, and Wash giving loud orders that everyone ignored. The only difference was the enemy, the UNSC had found you and was planning on arresting and putting you all in jail for life for your crimes. The Captain had a stern look that would make boiling water suddenly turn to ice, you just couldn't meet one chick who at least was tolerable and didn't hate your guts could you? Apparently not, since she keeps yelling for you to give up and throwing grenades in fury that keep nearly blowing your heads off!

"Damn it woman!" You hear Grif shout from beside you as both of you lean up against your cover. "We aren't going to jail! So stop shooting at us!" Grif peeks over and fires, grunting as he gets shot in the shoulder and ducking back down. "Fuck!" You swallow nervously and look over at Wash, who is firing over his cover in short bursts and cursing under his breath every time a grenade explodes or a shot lands on one of the team. You hate to admit it but you're scared to death of what's happening, the team had faced many enemies but none like this. They weren't ruthless and cold and they were never out to get you specifically, you guys just happened to be in their way.

"Wash?" You shout over the gunfire, getting him to look over as he ducked down from shots being fired at him. "Think we'll make it?" He doesn't respond, just goes back to shooting. That was the worst answer he could ever give, that always meant, _we have a slim chance of winning but I'm not going to tell you that. _You swallow nervously and look over the cover, aiming your DMR at the nearest soldier and pulling the trigger. The moment you do a horrible pain shoots through your shoulder and you wince as you turn to face the soldier who had shot you in the shoulder and fire back on him.

"GET DOWN!" You yell out in surprise as you're yanked down by Grif, who saved me from getting hit with a few stray bullets that had been coming your way. You grunt when your back hits the ground and work quickly to start breathing again before sitting back up and reloading with shaking hands. You look back over at Wash and your blood runs cold at the sight of blood covering his chest plate, leaking from a bullet wound near his collarbone. "Hey, on three we'll go up together, ok?" You look over at Grif and nodd, seeing Simmons join the two of you. "Ready? One, two, THREE!" You popp up and fire, Wash noticed instantly and followed your lead along with a few of the others.

"Grenade!" Wash shouts as he tossed it in the air and you glance over from the corner of your eye to see it. The second it left his hand you see him, the soldier aiming his gun just right as he fired, your eyes widen but no sound was able to leave your throat before the bullets make contact with the grenade and it explodes in front of Wash's face, sending Grif, Simmons and you tumbling back over behind our cover. You look up and freeze at the sight of a broken visor and burn marks around the helmet, part of you screams that you have to keep fighting and help the others but another part of you screams to make sure he's alright.

"Washington!" you yell, going right over to him and looking him over. You can't see his face from all the blood the broken glass had caused. You curse and drag him close to the cover, taking his gun with him. "Doc! Doc, get over here!" Doc runs quickly over, being careful to stay down, and gasps at the sight of Wash. "Do whatever you can and please, stay with him!" He nods and you grab Wash's extra rifle. "I'm gonna do something stupid."

"What are you-wait! Come back!" Doc calls after you as you run out from behind cover and roll to get behind the broken warthog. You glance over at the others, getting confused glances from them all as Doc stares at you in slight fear of what you're doing. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, thinking about your family and your friends and giving them a short moment of thought before doing anything. You open your eyes and hold both DMRs firming in your hands before coming out from behind the warthog and firing on the enemy soldiers, running and moving constantly to make yourself a harder target.

"EAT LEAD ASSHOLES!" you scream as you fire, grunting as a bullet makes contact with your gut but you keep firing despite the pain. You raise both rifles towards the Captain and she turns to glare at you with heated eyes. "DIE BITCH!" You scream as you fire at her, getting her right in the chest and she falls to the ground. You grin, you never knew you were that good of a-BANG! You freeze and look down to see your chest bleeding. "...at least, I went down, swinging..." You fall to the ground knees first with your torso following and you stare at the ground as you hear shouting and loud gunfire. Your eyes slowly close as you except your fate and slowly die. This is the end and that's what you had planned in the beginning, all you can do now is hope that it was enough to help them.

AΩ

I stand staring down at you, bodies surrounding the small clearing after the battle but you were different because you were my friend. We had come to this world together to help them, it had been an accident but it had ended up being the greatest accident that there ever was. But now here we stand, me staring down at your dead body with both rifles still clutched in your hands with your eyes peacefully closed as you lay there. I sigh and kneel down, carefully removing your dogtags.

"You had a good run," I murmur as I slip you dogtags over my neck. "But I guess your time has come to an end. Don't worry, I'll fix this somehow, I promise. And if you're back home right now, watching this, know that I haven't given up and I wont for awhile yet." I turn to look at the Reds and Blues as they talked to the injured Wash, then look back at you. "I'll stop O'malley with the others and he wont get away this time, I swear it!" I sigh softly. "Wish me luck, old friend." As I walk back towards the others you smile behind the screen as the logo appears.

"Don't worry, Petch," you say. "I know you can do it and I'm right here to cheer you on." You close the laptop and wait for Monday to come.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Yup, just some crazy fourth wall goodness. Confused? Ask me and I'll try to explain**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
